


The Welcoming Committee

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. and Mr. Zacharius invite new neighbor Mr. Smith to dinner, drinks, and dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Welcoming Committee

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive the lowercase letters. i can't really be bothered to fix anything anymore.

someone was definitely getting fucked next door. erwin was certain of that. fucked hard. while the bed didn’t hit the wall or anything, he could make out certain things - noises of a sexual nature, mostly - and he rolled around trying to find sleep amidst sudden sexual frustration.

he was new in the building and in town, having moved for his promotion and while erwin thought he’d be solely focused on the new position, he couldn’t stop thinking about how lonely it was. he’d had acquaintances at his old place and a routine that included bar nights and the occasional one-night stand that kept him going during the week.

hearing the two next door, had his hand going to his groin, rubbing like a teenager, until his erection finally wilted enough for him to find some sleep.

* * *

three days later - a saturday - erwin saw them.

they were on their balcony, a tall man with a smaller man stretched across his front, back to chest. erwin wouldn’t have seen anything out of the ordinary except for their kissing and how the taller man had a hand down the other one’s shorts, obviously jerking him off.

erwin was just trying to check up on the new plants he’d put out upon arriving when his cock sprang to life once more, rendering him painfully silent.

the shorter man had dark hair and a beautiful body from what erwin could see: toned chest with a what might have been a pierced nipple. erwin wanted to suck that hard bud into his mouth until it was hard as stone. every muscle flexed as he arched, looping both arms around the taller man’s neck.

he had sandy hair, shaggy strands caught in his lover’s grip to deepen their kiss. he seemed nearly a foot taller but something seemed right about how the other man sat on his lap, nothing like a child but like an extension of him, a darkness to counterbalance his light.

they were beautiful. erwin tried to match the sounds he’d heard his first night in his new apartment with each man but he nearly knocked a pot off the edge of the balcony in his absentmindedness and decided it was time to go inside and leave the couple alone.

* * *

mike threw a forearm over his eyes and hummed. he lifted it enough to look down at levi, sprawled out between mike’s spread legs with his cock in his mouth. he worked the head with a soft tongue, letting mike see everything he did.

"i saw the new neighbor yesterday."

levi pulled back abruptly, a string of precome snapping up to his lips. ”the hot blond?”

"the hot blond. come here."

levi crawled up. mike licked his lips clean before sucking levi’s tongue into his mouth. his fingers sought out levi’s piercing, pinching between two knuckles until levi moaned and they parted.

"it has been a while, hasn’t it?"

nearly a year has passed since they’d had someone else in their bed. levi was more than satisfied in their marriage but mike loved watching someone else manhandle levi only to be surprised by his strength and forwardness. sometimes he watched and sometimes he participated. this time he was wanted to participate.

"anything you want before dinner?"

"i want to finish you and then i want you to eat me out."

"is that so?" mike rolled them over, pinning levi against the sheets. "what if i want you for dinner first?" he hiked levi’s knees up to his sides and kissed both thighs with aching gentleness.

"i wouldn’t say no to that as long as i get your dick for dessert."

mike answered by licking between his cheeks, from hole to sac, with a stiff, wet tongue.

* * *

erwin was able to slip into the rhythm of a new city with little difficulty. he found a good restaurant to lunch at on weekdays and even met a few of the building’s other tenants while collecting his mail. he had yet to meet the couple who lived next door, however.

so it was with some surprise that he was greeted by the shaggy giant one wednesday evening, nearly a month after moving in.

"you must be erwin smith." he was confidence all over and erwin recalled a hand down the front of the other man’s shorts, gripping just right. "i read it off your mailbox. well, levi did. he’s a sneaky minx. anyway, we’d love to have you over for dinner if you have a free night. any day works for us. levi works from home and i rarely have to work overtime at the office."

"that’d be great. i don’t really know any other older men in the city yet. yeah, though," erwin stuck out his hand, "erwin smith." he shook the hand that had probably gotten his toned little boyfriend off on the balcony. fuck, that was hot.

"mike zacharius. christ, where are my manners? i should have opened with that instead." he ran a hand through his hair and erwin caught sight of a treasure trail and toned abs beneath the lift of his worn t-shirt.

"friday would be great. i’m finally doing a presentation i’ve been working on for months that morning and it’d be a good way to relax."

"hey, that’s great! is eight o’clock alright? we always eat late."

oh, yes. erwin heard the innuendo in that.

"sounds fine."

"i’ll let levi know, then. he’ll be excited. well, as excited as he can be. see you friday, erwin!"

mike zacharius, erwin decided, was about as hot as his boyfriend. were they boyfriends? he hadn’t checked their names in the mail room and hadn’t seen any rings when he spied them on the balcony.

erwin closed his front door and returned to the kettle whistling in the kitchen. he supposed his questions would be answered on friday.

* * *

"friday at eight? that works." levi was already flipping through a cookbook for a recipe they could whip up together.

mike loved cooking on the weekends, stealing gropes and kisses as they moved around the kitchen.

"i think this will work." he swung the book around and read mike’s expression before he spoke.

"alright. that looks good. now, i think it’s time for a shower. i’ll tell you about mr. smith while i shampoo your hair."

levi slipped a receipt into the book to hold his place before placing it back on the shelf.

"you get to carry me, you beast."

"with pleasure."

mike crouched down enough for levi to climb onto his back. levi thanked him with a sucking kiss to the side of his neck.

* * *

the following days passed with little ado for erwin. he prepped for his presentation and searched for the perfect bottle of wine to bring to dinner. while he wasn’t sure if the mike and levi drank wine, it was still the proper gesture.

when friday night finally arrived, erwin showered and dressed in a cashmere sweater over dark jeans. he slipped his feet into a pair of loafers, grabbed the bottle of wine, and went next door.

he still couldn’t shake the image of the couple on the balcony from his mind, and prayed that didn’t interfere with what he hoped was a nice, relaxing evening.

* * *

dinner was delicious and the conversation lively. it seemed to take levi some time to warm to people but he was accommodating with erwin’s many questions and enjoyed the wine he had brought, commenting on the vintage. mike was all smiles and innuendo.

they complimented each other well. levi wore all black while mike was dressed in softer colors. the love between them was undeniable, hands held on the dinner table. they were indeed married and had been for seven blissful years. levi was a writer and mike worked in a large company’s legal department. it was all very neatly explained and erwin hoped he was invited over more often.

mike excused himself to take a call and erwin adjusted his silverware on his empty plate, coughing to break the suddenly awkward silence.

levi stood, trailing fingers along his side of the table before sitting on erwin’s lap without a moment’s preamble. before erwin could get a word in, levi was kissing him and, fuck, could he use his tongue.

"oh."

erwin tried to push levi off but he held firm.

"mike, i can explain. this-"

"is exactly what it looks like. levi, i thought we were going to be more… tactful about this."

levi wrapped his arms around erwin’s neck and looked at his husband. ”you saw the way he was eye fucking me during dinner. we might as well cut to the chase.”

levi swung around until he was straddling erwin. mike sighed but didn’t move. erwin put his hands on levi’s sides gently.

"i’m not going to break. hold me like you mean it." levi jerked forward as erwin’s hands tightened with confidence. "yeah, like that. now," he leaned back, elbows on the table, "unbutton my shirt."

erwin did, eyes flickering between his hands and mike’s face. his expression was passive but erwin could see the flush rise in his cheeks as the panels of levi’s shirt were pushed aside.

levi’s left nipple was pierced and erwin gave it an experimental tug.

"got that a few years ago, right, babe?"

"yeah." levi’s head fell to the side as erwin ran a thumb over it. "mike thought it would be hot."

"it is. i turned it into an erogenous zone over a weekend. suck on it and see what happens."

levi’s pelvis slammed into erwin’s chest when he did, fingers weaving into his hair and holding firm.

"hmm. i think we need to take this into the bedroom."

"yeah," levi choked out, erwin’s teeth closing around the piercing. "ease up, mr. smith."

instead, erwin lifted him, licking up levi’s chest and to his chin. when he realized kissing on the mouth was allowed seeing as levi had kissed him first, he did just that. levi’s arms tightened around his neck as they made their way to the bedroom.

levi looked like a child on the huge bed, bouncing around once erwin dropped him. he was a svelte bit of black on the cream-colored sheets.

"we have three rules: you use a condom, you don’t expect this to be any longer than one night, and while levi may be small, he’s more than capable of handling you with the proper prep. hurt him and i will beat your face in."

there was no mirth in his voice. erwin knew that if he wasn’t anything less than gentle, mike wouldn’t hesitate to knock every last one of his teeth out.

"go ahead, babe. show him what you got."

levi had already kicked off his shoes and socks and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off before throwing it to the floor. flopping onto his back, levi worked open his jeans, lifting his hips off the bed to peel them down. erwin wanted to worship at the flat altar of his gorgeous belly.

levi was small but it was all proportionate and erwin licked his lips at the hardening cock in its nest of crisp, dark curls.

"beautiful, isn’t he?"

"he is."

"looks like you have an admirer, levi."

"i’m only interested if an admirer knows how to fuck. do you know how to fuck, erwin smith? because mike does and it takes a lot for me to really enjoy sex when it’s not with him."

"levi is a little precise about what he does and doesn’t like in bed," mike pointed out unneccesarily.

"i’d say whatever you were doing to him my first night here did the trick."

mike’s brows lifted. “you heard that? well, dear, looks like we did get his attention that early.” levi reclined on his side, drawing abstract patterns on the duvet with a fingertip. ”he likes them tall and blond, noticed you when you were looking to rent here. levi really hoped you liked what you saw because he sure as hell did.”

"and the little show on the balcony?"

"you saw that, too?" it was levi’s turn to be surprised. he turned onto his back and writhed. "i came so hard after you must have gone inside."

erwin took a step forward when mike put hands on his shoulder. “why don’t you get comfortable while i get what we need?”

he undressed slowly, unable to take his eyes off levi and fumbling with the buttons on his shirt as a result.

levi plucked at his piercing, licking his lips and moving about with pleasure. the sheets were clean and soft and he was about to spend the night with two giant demi-gods after a good meal and great wine. it really couldn’t get any better for him.

"come here."

levi licked the head of erwin’s cock and pulled back, lips smacking dramatically. “not bad. i’d live on mike’s come if i could.”

"you do tend to ingest a lot of it. here." he handed a foil packet and tube to erwin. "i’ll let you take care of that. someone," he looked pointedly, "needs to be prepped."

levi rolled onto his stomach like an obedient dog and thrust his ass out, moaning as mike hooked his thumbs in deep and spread him shamelessly. levi was completely hairless, pink bud of an asshole twitching beneath his husband’s attention. mike ran the flat of his tongue across it and held levi in place as he squirmed.

"levi loves this. he used to think it was filthy but i changed his mind on the subject pretty fast. isn’t that right?" mike slapped a cheek playfully.

"oh yeah."

"come on, erwin. you can have a taste if you like."

very few of erwin’s flings included such an intimate act but levi probably tasted better than his favorite dessert so he climbed onto the bed and followed mike’s lead.

"oh, christ."

erwin poked the tip of his tongue inside and felt levi tighten around the muscle. the tube was taken from erwin’s hand and popped open. erwin burrowed deeper, seeking out more of levi’s flavor, nose pressing into damp flesh. mike’s hand on the back of his neck made him jerk away.

"that’s good. you can eat him out after, if you want. god, your tongue slides right in and you can lap it up like ice cream. three fingers, babe?"

"yeah. you were very thorough last night. i should still be loose enough."

erwin watched mike open him with fascination. he seemed to know just how to move to get the maximum result and levi all but thrashed. “what did i say about that, boy?”

levi went still and a sharp crack of hand on buttock resounded throughout the room.

"sorry, daddy. i forgot."

'oh,' erwin thought.

"forget again and i’ll send erwin home and you’ll be left untouched tonight."

"i won’t forget. i promise."

the same hand that had spanked him soothed him. erwin’s cock leaked onto his stomach.

"alright, baby. how do you want to do this?"

"i want him on his back."

"and me on my knees behind you?" levi nodded against the sheets. "oh, mr. smith is in for a real treat then."

"what?"

erwin was pushed onto his back, head resting on the pillows. levi mounted him, making quick work of condom and lube. erwin couldn’t help but thrust up as levi eased down.

"have you been thinking about me, erwin? i’ve been thinking about you. mike walked in on me the other day. i was jerking off and saying your name. he wanted to be angry but mike can’t be angry with me. if anything, he’s the one who likes to see me get fucked to tears by someone else."

by now, levi had set their pace. it was little short of punishing and erwin remembered the couple’s third rule. “maybe you should ease up a bit. this is-“

levi pulled off. “hold me open. hold my ass open,” he insisted and erwin’s hands scrabbled from levi’s hips to his ass, fingertips digging into firm flesh as mike eased into his husband.

he could feel the way mike thrust inside, hot and wet and raw. levi hissed and pressed back, curving his torso enough to give mike a wall of resistance to thrust into.

"god, babe. he really opened you up. one day, i’m gonna fist you and you’re gonna love it."

levi nodded, head rolling back only to drop between his shoulders as mike picked up the pace. erwin felt the power of mike’s thrusts and groaned with levi when he came, drops dribbling out and spattering on erwin’s thighs.

erwin thought it was over only for mike to guide levi back onto him. ”soak his dick, babe.”

erwin bottomed out and loved every second of it. mike’s come added a new sensation and he fucked up into levi until the other man was practically insensate, sagging against his chest and babbling softly.

"hmm. he can usually last longer than this." mike ran a hand through levi’s soaked hair and down his back. "you alright, levi?"

"i might not be able to walk for a while," levi mumbled.

"you can finish, erwin."

"oh, thank god. my balls would have exploded if-"

"just get to it so i can sleep."

erwin did and it was easily one of his better orgasms and he wanted to come again when mike lifted levi’s bottom half off erwin and ate him out, lapping up every drop and smear of his own come before letting levi rest on erwin once more.

mike left long enough to get a few towels, wiping up the sweat and lingering come before dropping onto his side of the bed with a satisfied groan.

levi slept between both of them, curled closer to mike but erwin understood why. he finally saw levi’s ring, shining gold against mike’s tanned chest.

"is it alright if i spend the night?"

mike opened an eye and smiled. ”sure. there isn’t a rule against that.”

**Author's Note:**

> read more stuff by me [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth/works).


End file.
